For You I Will
by fanficismything
Summary: A songfic about Sango and Miroku. complete.
1. Chapter 1

As the night fell, Sango went over to her house, and went inside.

_Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have_

It had been a month since they killed Naraku, and the group had all split up.

_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you._

Inuyasha and Kagome stayed in Keade's village to protect the villagers from demons. They still bickered, but were mates, and Kagome held Inuyasha's pup in her womb.

_Forgive me if I stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
_Sango had returned to her village with Kilala and Miroku to fix up the damage done to it by Naraku. Shippo had stayed with Kagome and Inuyasha as their adopted child. He could never have been better.

_Do I seem familiar, i've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._

Her thoughts returned to Miroku. Ever since Naraku died, he hadn't been himself. He barely talks, let alone flirts, to women, and hadn't grouped Sango for at least a month. Whenever she brought it up, he avoided the question by answering ''nothing". Every single time.

_If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echos in every room  
I would._

The only exception was last night, when she asked him, he answered " You'll soon find out".

_That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you_

Thinking that over in her mind, she entered the room she and Miroku shared. Miroku wasn't anywhere to be seen. Searching the room for him, Sango came across a small note and a flower. Taking the flower between her fingers, she unwrapped the note, and read it. The note read thus:

_Dearest Sango,_

_I have been always afriad you would regect me, but nothing matters now. I love you, I always have, and I always will. But even if you love me back, I don't deserve you. If all went according to plan, I will be miles away before you read this note. If our paths ever cross again, my heart wil surely break. This has been the hardest thing I have ever had to do. Please forgive me._

_Sincerly,_

_Miroku_

The note spinned to the floor when she ran from the room. Sango hurried outside into the now raining air. She whistled and Kilala came running twords her. Sensing her owners worry, and guessing why it was there, Kirara transformed. Sango hurriedly jumped onto her back, and staring at the sky, whispered, "To Miroku". With a running start, Kirara leaped into the air, and flew down the mountain slope scenting out Miroku. Sango sat freezing on Kirara's back, saring at the flower that had come with the note, she wished they could find Miroku, before he was gone forever.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will..._

A/N: When I heard this song, I _so_ thought that it would make a great Sango/Miroku fic.

The song is ''For You I Will" by Teddy Gieger. I do not own it.(Disclaimer)

I _will_ be making another chapter where Sango and Kirara _do _find Miroku.

Please review my wonderful story.

Fanficismything


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: MY SECONED(sp?) CHAPTER! AHHHHHHH! THIS IS SO COOL! READ IT! DARN CAPS LOCK!

The trees went rushing by Sango as she and Kirara rushed down the mountain surrounding the village. The ride seemed peaceful, the rain only a minor annoyance, but Sango's head was rushing with thoughts.

_Miroku...He really feels that way about me? I...can't belive it...All this time I thought...that I was just a companion. I had no idea his feelings went this deep for me... Kagome insisted he did, but I-I-i was confused. But Kagome was right, Miroku loves me, and I love him. We can live together forever...that is if I can find him..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kirara's landing.Unprepared, Sango went flying off her back, and landed on someone traveling the path. She quickly got off the unfourtunate victim, and said," I'm so sorry! My ride (glares at Kiara) landed with me unprepared. By the way my name is Sang--_Miroku!_" Upon hearing her name, the had traveler jerked his head up, and it was indead Miroku. Sango stood in shock as Miroku picked himself off the ground.

As he straightened up, Sango could see what a state he was in. Chocking back a sob, Sango ran forward into Miroku's arms, and started crying into his chest. Miroku hestitated before throwing his arms around her and buired his face in her wet hair. His own tears joined her wet hair, and her tears made his robes wet all over again.

While hugging her to his chest, Miroku spoke to her, his voice thick with emotion. " I-I'm s-so sorr--" was all he could manage before her lips found his and the two lovers found refunge in each other. His stunned face was all Sango needed to smile. So she did.

Sango looked up at the love of her life, her smile bright, and said," Come on Miroku. Let's go home." She took his hand and led him to Kirara. Climbing onto Kirara's back, she flew off, in Miroku's arms where she belonged.

A/N: I suddenly had a vision where I saw flying off Kirara's back onto Miroku. That wasn't what I origionally planned, but it works. Tell me what you think, REVIEW PLZ! DARN CAPS LOCK AGAIN! ( sorry...spaz atack...I have those often...)

FANFICISMYTHING

P.S.I HATE CAPS LOCK


End file.
